Awakening
by Paranormal Tribute
Summary: What happens when Detective Amanda Rollins is suddenly missing? Will the squad look for her or will IAB keep them out the way? Where is she and who finds her? Rated M for Violence, Rape, and Language. A/O Fin/Amanda. {I only own my original characters and my imagination. Everything else to be claimed by their rightful owners} COMPLETE FEB 10TH 2014
1. Gone Girl

**A/N: So, just testing my waters. After the Lewis Ordeal. Goes as far in the season to Wonderland Story.**

The TV in her apartment filled the empty and dark space with light, and the sound of her favorite TV show, The Blacklist. She was a thrill junkie, which is why she had turned to gambling in the first place. The thrill of the endless possibilities. God, she loved it. Maybe that's why she watched so many crime and drama shows. That anticipation you get. She was addicted to it.

So that's why she sat on her couch, alone. The TV on commercial and a beer bottle on her coffee table. She didn't have to work on this particular Sunday. There were times when she came close to gambling again. But maybe a conversation with Fin, a GA meeting or hell, even an episode of one of the numerous TV shows she watched and she was fine.

The rain outside her window at 5pm was what she caught herself staring at, until her phone buzzed from it place in her back jeans pocket.

Amanda Rollins quickly set her empty beer bottle back on her glass coffee table. Taking her iPhone out her pocket she sat up on her couch. She didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who it was and with a tap on the screen; she pressed the phone to her ear.

"What's up, Liv?" The blonde said as she put her TV on mute.

"_Um, I need to talk to you."_

Amanda was dumbfounded. Olivia 'Badass' Benson was calling her, _her_. Of all people to call. But Amanda got a feeling this wasn't social. "Is everything okay?"

"_I just—I just need to talk to you. I'm sorry if I interrupted something—"_

"No, Liv, it's okay. I wasn't exactly doing anything. Do you want me to come meet you somewhere?" The blonde was now on her feet heading towards her bedroom for her shoes.

"_Can you meet me at my apartment?"_

"Sure, Liv. Be right there."

Amanda sighed. She hoped that Olivia was alright. Normally, if something was truly wrong with Mrs. Badass Benson, she would talk with Fin or Captain. Even then, it was only a few mere words.

She made her way barefooted around her room. She had a moment of praise when she found her grey Nike running shoes thrown hazardously in her closet.

The junior detective exited her apartment building into the cold dark evening. Her keys in hand. She began walking down the empty street to where she parked her pick-up truck. Her mind floated back to Olivia. It had deeply concerned her as to why the strong brunette would need her help. She reminded herself that she was the only other female at SVU.

She didn't need Liv's address; she remembered it from all had gone to hell with William Lewis.

The blonde was just about to open the driver's side door when she felt a force press her against the door, closing it.

"What the he-"She didn't another letter out as a gloved hand covered her mouth.

"Shh, sweetheart." The voice was raspy and dark. Amanda was a cop; she knew what was happening, what was going to happen and even what could happen. She began trying to fight her perpetrator. But it was no use; he had her wrist pinned behind her.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." The voice continued.

But she wasn't giving up that easy, she keep trying to fight or even using some leverage from her petite body. No use.

She felt something cold pressed against her skin, and before she knew it, she was out like a light.

Olivia tried calling Amanda for the 4th time. It went straight to voicemail. She couldn't help going into cop mode right away. She gave up calling Amanda and began calling a different number.

"_Hey Liv, everything okay?"_ Fin asked. He answered his phone right away knowing it was Olivia's number.

"Yeah, it's just, have you heard from Amanda?"

"_She has the day off. Why?"_

"She was supposed to be on her way to my apartment. An hour ago, I called her like 5 times, it went straight to voicemail."

"_Liv, you don't think…"_

"I don't know something just seems off."

"_I'll swing by her place okay, calm down."_

"I'm calm."

And with that, the brunette hung up the phone and set it on her kitchen counter. The last thing the department needed was another detective missing. That was the last thing they needed. The last thing.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Phone Call

**A/N: I'm not sure if I want to go in the Fin/Amanda, Nick/Amanda, or Rafael/Amanda directions. Thoughts on that part? (Oh look a green butterfly….) I have multiple ideas for this story and will stay the same no matter which pairing. But anyway, I just need feedback on that part really. But this is promised to go in the Olivia/Alex direction. THAT's a guarantee. (Has anyone seen my butterfly? I'm starting to get worried…) and if not to go in the Fin/Amanda direction, most likely it'll be a Fin/Melinda. Just to inform :)**

**Abbie Carmichael and Serena Southerlyn from Law and Order will also be in this story, soon enough. Also, from here on out, you're going to need your tissues. (WHERE IS MY BUTTERFLY!?)**

**Also, the reviews meant the world to me, thank you and please keep them coming total motivation :)**

**I hope I find him…or her. But on with the drama! - **_**λł$ŁłNG**_

* * *

Odafin Tutuola was NEVER worried. He kept his bad boy exterior and his signature poker face. But after shit hit the fan with William Lewis, he was more compassionate and soft. He always saw Amanda as a baby sister. The first day she walked into the squad room he automatically thought she looked like someone who would be a nurse or teacher; not a cop. But it took no time at all for her to show the team and captain just how badass she could be, and stubborn.

"Going somewhere?" Cragen asked with a small smile as he exited his office to see Fin put his phone down. He readjusted his coat in his arm making it clear to Fin his was expecting an answer.

"That was Liv." Fin let out a sigh. "Amanda was supposed to be on her way to Liv's apartment an hour ago. She's tried calling her, I have too."

Cragen's face turned somber. "Liv doesn't think…" He trailed off. The LAST thing her wanted to think about was another Detective gone missing. And he knew Amanda would put up a hell of a fight.

"I don't know. I'm going by her place now." Fin answered quickly as he stood to grab his own coat.

"Don't come back until you have her." was the last thing Captain Donald Cragen got out before Fin rushed out the squad room.

* * *

Her head was throbbing. She had never had this type of headache before. Not even in her numerous hangover states. Her blonde bangs covered his face as she sat on the ground—or at least that's where she thought she was. Her back against something.

Amanda forced her sea-green eyes opened. Darkness was all she got. She tried to feel around for anything. But that was useless; her arms were tied behind her back.

She was jolted with a sudden movement.

Wait a minute, movement.

She was moving. Amanda tried to make her ears work, despite her horrible headache. She heard honking, and cars moving on gravel. She tried to make her fucking brain work. She tried to replay what happened, and more importantly, how she ended up in a moving truck.

_Oh. Shit._

The blonde remembered everything at once. She tried to stand up using some momentum, and maybe even figure a way out. But that too was no use; the rope holding her wrists were tied to a post on the wall of the truck. A whimpering sound went over her ears-and it wasn't her.

The whimpering turned into a crying. It sounded like a young girl. No matter how scratched her throat felt, she still tried to talk.

"Hello?" Amanda's voice croaked. She cleared her throat a few times to try and sound louder. "Hello?"

The junior detective tried once again to get free of her restraints. _Shit. Shit. Shit! _She cursed to herself. And that's when she felt it. She had an idea, more like a plan. But now wasn't the time to be specific.

* * *

"Amanda?" Fin began knocking at the blonde's apartment door. He saw her truck outside, meaning she still had to be there, right?

"Amanda, open the door." He knocked again, a little harder this time. He continued knocking for all of three minutes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice shouted groggily. Fin whipped around to see a tall muscular man with a wife beater standing at the apartment door behind him. "People are trying to sleep!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm looking for someone." Fin shouted back.

"That crazy bitch ain't home!" The man continued.

"Yeah, where'd she go?" Fin asked moving closer across the apartment building brown carpet.

"I don't know. But it was like she left in a hurry." The man shrugged. Fin was about to ask another question, but his phone buzzed. He pulled it out his pocket. _Amanda Rollins_. Flashed across his screen.

"Amanda, where are you?" He asked quickly stepping away from the ignorant man and down the hallway.

"_I-I-I don't know."_

Her voice sounded like static and dry paper to him. But his own voice went cold at her answer. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"_Nothing r-right now. But I was on my way to Liv's place and I-I don't…It happened so quickly."_

She was so happy to hear his voice. She tried to talk softer, incase whoever was driving the truck could hear her.

"It's okay, baby girl. We're going to find you. Can you tell where you are?" Fin by now was already back in his car driving fast back to the precinct. He needed TARU to track this number—fast.

"_Um. I'm in a truck. On-on a highway I think."_

"That's good baby girl, can you see anything?"

"_No. Its pitch black. I would shine my phone light but…"_

"Okay. Can you hear anything?"

"_Some crying. Car horns. Nothing else."_

"Okay anything else that would help us find out where you are?" Fin pulled over in front of the precinct and took no time to jump out his car and fly up the stairs. Over the phone, he heard an engine go off and a car door slam. _Oh this is not good._

"_Fin, I-I gotta go."_

"Amanda-"

The call was disconnected.

"Did you find Amanda?" Olivia asked as he entered the bullpen.

He held up his phone in disbelief. "Amanda's been kidnapped."

* * *

**{REPORTING A MISSING GREEN BUTTERFLY WITH WHITE AND RED SPOTS. NAME: CHRISTMAS JOE FRANK. PLEASE CONTACT 1234567 IF YOU HAVE ANY INFO}**

**So, by in a truck I meant the types of trucks that ship shit to Target and Walmart. Those type of trucks. You know, that have truck drivers.**

**Next Chapter (most likely): IAB becomes a problem for the squad as they begin looking for Amanda.**


	3. Diaz Vazirov

**A/N: Well, since most of the reviews I got asked for Fin/Amanda, Fin/Amanda you will get! Also, I still haven't found Christmas Joe Frank, but no worries. But for those disappointed with Fin/Amanda, I can promise a strong relationship with everyone else :) Thanks for all the reviews. They make my day :)  
**

* * *

"Kidnapped?" Olivia gasped. "Wait, how do you know?"

"She called me." Fin answered as he shook his head in disbelief at the situation itself. He couldn't protect Olivia from Lewis; you saw how that turned out. He must've been kidding himself when he vowed to protect Amanda once again after the William Lewis drama. No matter what. If he couldn't protect Olivia, how could he have protected Amanda?

It felt like a ton of bricks to Cragen. "Get your phone to TARU ASAP; see if they can track it."

Fin nodded his head in agreement and headed out the squad room just as Nick came in. "Who died?" The Latino detective chuckled slightly when he noticed the serious expressions on Olivia and Cragen's faces.

"Nick, Amanda's been kidnapped." Olivia managed to choke out.

Nick stood there frozen. "Is it Lewis again or—"

Captain held his hands up in a pause sort of manner. "We don't know yet, Nick. I want CSU at her apartment now. Liv, start looking at security camera's near her apartment building. See if anyone saw anything."

The older man ordered out his instructions fast. He only hoped Amanda was okay.

* * *

"I can try." Michelle Ranson, a TARU technician answered after Fin asked if she can track the number. Fin handed over his iPhone and prayed her phone was still on. The blonde woman began typing at her computer.

Fin stood anxiously, but patiently for her to find something –anything.

"The phone is off now. But the last cell tower it pinged off was in…Trenton, New Jersey." Michelle answered softly.

"Can't you tell where the SIM card is now?" Fin asked, even though he was happy with the results the technician gave.

"Sure…" Michelle began typing at her computer keyboard again. "That's strange…"

"What is?" Fin questioned worriedly.

"The SIM card is in Philadelphia. By the New Jersey-Pennsylvania border." Michelle smiled slightly handing Fin back his cell phone.

"Thank you." Fin sighed before exiting.

* * *

**Next Morning**

"Excuse me?" A redheaded girl said as she entered the squad room.

"Is there something I can help you with, sweetie?" A uniformed office asked upon seeing the girl enter.

"I'm looking for Detective Benson?" The girl said quietly. The uni gave the child a smile and pointed her towards the bullpen.

The girl said a silent thank you before heading towards the brunette detective.

In height, the child was probably 6 inches shorter than Detective Benson. Even then, Olivia was too engrossed in the security footage from Amanda's apartment building hallway to notice the girl.

"Excuse me." The redhead said for the 3rd time, a little louder. Her throat my scratch at this point, but she didn't mind.

"Can I help you?" Benson asked tearing her brown eyes away from the laptop screen.

"My name is Diaz. I'm not sure if you can help me, though." The redhead sighed.

"How old are you, Diaz?" The senior detective asked as she entered the victim interrogation room with a cup of water. It was different than the rooms they used to interrogate suspects; it was friendlier and had better lighting. That way, they could actually feel save.

Diaz accepted the water. She took a few small sips and cleared her throat. "12."

Olivia took a seat in front of her. "And where are you from?" The girl a healing bruise on her forearm, and a scar just under her left eye. The brunette immediately started searching for any signs of sexual abuse.

"Pennsylvania." She answered, barely making eye contact with the woman in front of her.

"Okay, now where you born in the US?"

"No. I was born in another country."

"And how did you get here?" Benson began writing down everything Diaz said.

"People came to my house. They told my dad they would take us to a beautiful school in the states."

"Who is 'us', Diaz?"

"My sisters and I. That was 3 years ago."

"Where are sisters now?"

"I don't know. Another man came and took them."

"What are sister's names?"

"Vega and Parker. Vega is 14. Parker is 17. But that blonde woman. I know her."

Olivia made a puzzled face, but pulled out a picture of Amanda. Diaz nodded.

"And how do you know her?" Olivia asked. This may be the break they need.

"A man brought her in a large truck to our house. She was going to stay with us. But she was bad. She had to be taught a lesson."

"Okay, how did you get to New York?"

"I talked to her. She told me she worked here. So I ran away. Are they going to find me? I don't want to go back, please?" Diaz looked with pleading and frightened eyes at Olivia.

"Diaz, I promise they will never hurt you again." The senior detective gave the redhead's hand a quick squeeze.

"Promise?" The redhead asked still frightened.

"Promise." Olivia confirmed.

* * *

"Who is that girl?" Nick asked as Olivia exited the interrogation room.

"Her name is Diaz Vazirov." Olivia answered with a sigh. Fin, Captain and Nick gave her puzzled looks.

"I have a feeling she was a part of a sex trafficking ring. I also have a feeling I know where Amanda is." The brunette sighed again.

"Okay, Olivia, you've formed some trust with Diaz, keep talking with her. See if you can find out where he was hiding her and Amanda." Cragen ordered.

* * *

Her body screamed in protest as she tried to open her eyes. Despite her best efforts, Amanda couldn't find the energy.

"Stop moving. You'll get in trouble." A small voice whispered. Amanda shook her head, trying to wake up from this horrible dream. Bad idea, her head started throbbing again. Her muscles felt like jello and her bones were like liquid. She felt cold concrete beneath her. She tried to squeeze her thighs together for any pain. Thank god there wasn't any. _Okay, you're going to get out of this. It hasn't happened. Calm down._

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Nick scoffed as Tucker and his rat squad entered the precinct.

"Nice to see you too, Amaro." Tucker answered with a slimball smile.

"Lieutenant Tucker, what brings you to the 1-6th today?" Cragen asked when Tucker entered his office.

"We need your squad to stop investigating the disappearance of Detective Rollins."

**How's that for a surprise? **


	4. No Closer

**Guys, thanks a lot for the reviews. They *always* make me smile. Sad chapter but it's there for a reason.**

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute. We can't investigate her disappearance because she has a gambling addiction? Explain that load of BS." Olivia scoffed crossing her arms over her chest and eyeing Tucker like a hawk.

"We will need to take Miss Vazirov into custody as well." One of Tucker's henchmen says.

"For what reason?" Olivia asked harshly. She knew what Diaz had been through. It would only break her further to be arrested. Even though she only met the 12 year old a few hours ago, she already grew a soft spot in her heart for the child.

"Prostitution." Tucker spoke up. "Detective Rollins is technically still under investigation for the murder of her sister's boyfriend, Jeff. How do we know she didn't skip town when she caught word we were looking at her?"

"Amanda would NEVER do that. And that 12 year old girl is scared for her life. She SAW Amanda. Amanda told her who she was. That girl was smuggled into this country and you want to arrest her? She had no choice! And what exactly does Amanda's gambling have to do with any of this?" The brunette detective shouted.

"Let's say that she owned deep to her bookies. She tries to run when they come after her. She makes up this wild story and has that girl be a part of it." Tucker explains.

"Bullshit." Fin finally says. He had been standing against the wall the whole time listening to them talk.

"Fin-"Cragen began.

"I'll allow you to question Diaz Vazirov, but you stay away from Detective Rollins' case." Tucker says in a commanding voice before exiting Cragen's office.

"Don't tell you're falling for that load of crap." Olivia asks Cragen who let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm not. Tucker says we can't investigate Amanda's case, fine. But obviously, Diaz and Amanda met at the same house. We find that house; we come closer to finding Amanda." Cragen says. "Olivia, I need you to keep talking to Diaz. Get details on who did what, where, when and how. Fin, keep scanning the security footage. Maybe we'll get a suspect."

* * *

**8:32pm **

"Diaz, was the man who brought you to America different from the man that brought Amanda?" Olivia asked taking her seat back in front of the redhead. Diaz had gone to sleep earlier complaining of a terrible headache. Olivia and Cragen had agreed to let her sleep and continue questioning her later.

"The man who brought to America, he brought lots of other girls. But they didn't speak English. He took Parker somewhere else. But, the man who left us at the house left the nice blonde woman too." Diaz answered softly.

"Okay, what did he look like?"

"He didn't have any hair. But his eyes were this hideous green."

"Was he tall, skinny, fat, short?"

"He was really, really tall. And he was strong."

"Did he have any tattoos or piercings?"

"He had this ring. It was silver and it had a design craved in it."

"Now, the man that took Vega, did you know his name?" Olivia tried making eye contact with Diaz, but every time she quickly looked somewhere else in the room.

"He told Vega to call him Victor. She was trying to stay with me. I even asked him if I could go with her. But he said no, he said I was too young."

"When was that?"

"A few weeks ago. She can't speak English."

"What language does she speak?"

"Turkish. And she can understand sign language too. But she's not deaf."

"Diaz, did that man ever come back?"

"He was there when I got away. That's when Amanda had to be taught a lesson." Diaz looked like she was about to cry.

"Diaz, do you want to take a break?"

The young girl wiped her eyes. "No. I'm fine."

"What does your sister look like?"

"She has blue eyes, like me. But her hair is black and really long."

Before Diaz could continue, Fin knocked on the interrogation room door. He knew better than to walk in. He could scare her.

"Excuse me for just one second." Olivia said softly before heading out the door. "What's up, Fin?"

Fin's face grew somber. "You need to see this." The senior detective made a face herself and followed Fin back into the bullpen where a laptop was set up along with the monitors on to the same thing.

"I managed to record it before it went off." Fin said taking a seat back in front of the laptop. Cragen, Nick, Alex and Olivia stood around him wondering what new evidence he had found.

"Diaz said they made her go to large rich people parties in Philly and Jersey. Well, I think I found one. And I also found someone else." Fin sighed before hitting a button on his keyboard.

The recording rewound backwards for a while before stopping and began playing again. The camera had been recording a large party in Trenton. But, the only thing the detectives could see up front was a girl giving someone a lap dance and an empty hallway. People danced everywhere and music blared.

"Wait, you think that girl is Amanda?" Nick cocked his head to the side.

"No you idiot. Watch the hallway back there." Fin answered rolling his eyes.

The group's eyes stayed on the hallway. 4 boys exited on of the rooms in high fives and smiles.

"Wait for it…" Fin said eagerly.

About 2 minutes after they exited, a blonde woman stumbled out. Olivia held her breath. The unidentified blonde's makeup was smeared, her dress looked 2 sizes too small, and she was missing one of her silver pumps. Her hair was tousled and she stumbled with each step. Everyone recognized her in an instant. They were just too afraid to say it out loud for the sake it might be true. The blonde clutched against the wall for support and Alex Cabot guessed she was either drunk or high.

She had cuts and bruises covering half of her body and red marks were around her wrists.

* * *

Her whole body shook. She was grateful that she wasn't awake for half of what had just happened. She was also grateful she didn't feel most of it. Amanda's bone cried in defeat as she tried to walk. A few days ago, she would've never imagined anything like this happening to her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to die. She knew the squad was looking. But her thoughts were clouded.

The junior detective couldn't think straight. Alcohol plus whatever drugs they gave her was a bad idea. Never mind trying to think about the squad, she couldn't even remember her own name.

Two other bodies, one blonde and one with black hair; also dressed in tight dresses and highs came rushing to her side, but she didn't notice them. She didn't notice anything. The music blaring made her ears hurt. She felt like cold water in the Arctic; numb.

* * *

"You found her!" Diaz squealed in delight. All heads turned around to face the 12 year old. "You found Vega!"

Olivia turned her head back towards the screen. A teenaged girl with black hair, along with a blonde one was helping Amanda stand straight. "Diaz, is that your sister? Are you sure?"

"Yes! I am positive! You have to go get her!" Diaz cried. Cragen and Alex looked down to Fin.

"TARU already tried tracking the signal, it's a back door." Fin sighed. It felt like they were nowhere closer to finding Amanda.

"What time was this taken?" Nick asked.

"It was live 10 minutes ago."

* * *

**So um, I have a lot of inspiration towards this story :) I had nothing better to do this morning so here ya go! But, this weekend you might have to wait on an update. **


	5. My Fault

**Well, here we are. :) I decided you all deserve some A/O  
**

By this time, Olivia Benson had hurried of into the ladies room, leaving a very concerned and confused Alex in her wake. But it took no time for the ADA to be on her girlfriend's heels.

"Olivia?" Alex called out entering the bathroom. She walked in to see Olivia leaning over the white porcelain sink, her hands gripped the sides. Water was freshly splashed on the brunette's face. "Olivia, what is wrong?" But she quickly mentally drop kicked herself for the question. How could she be so incompetent right now?

"I-I just feel like this is my fault." The senior detective sighed wiping her face with a paper towel. "I told her to come to my apartment; she left her safe and secure house for ME, ME, Alex. And look what happened because of me. This is my entire fault…"

Alex walked closer to the rambling women and made Olivia face her. "Olivia Benson, this is not your fault. None of this is on you. It's no one's fault except for the man who took her in the first place. "

"You keep saying that…" Olivia rolled her eyes playfully.

The attorney gave her a quick kiss o the lips before continuing, "Because it's true."

The couple exited the bathroom hand in hand. The squad already knew of their relationship. They came out about it Day 1. And they weren't going to take no for an answer, everyone could either accept it or not. And so far, everyone was happy for them.

Fin had his head in his hands. He knew exactly what Amanda was probably being put through. Diaz, and most likely her sisters were sold to the highest bidder. The dark thoughts of something like that happening to HIS Amanda was unbearable. He didn't want to think that way, but it was hard with the truth staring him dead in the face. He wasn't much of a God type of person, but for the first time in years he found himself praying mentally that Amanda was okay and that she would be found alive. Fin wouldn't be able to live with himself otherwise.

Nick however found himself watching Diaz sit at the back of squad room with a sad look on her face. The Latino detective would've approached the girl, but he wasn't exactly sure on her trust with men. He knew that Diaz trusted Olivia more than anything.

"Miss Benson?" Diaz said after she gained a bit of confidence and self-esteem to walk over to the brunette.

"Yes, Diaz?" Olivia smiled looking down at the girl.

"A-A-Are you going to make me go back now? Please don't. I don't want to go back. Please?" Diaz pleaded. Olivia felt like crying at the sight in front of her, this girl had her innocence taken away from her. She has had her spirit broken. Girls her age shouldn't have to be pleading for their lives. No one should.

"Diaz, I swear I won't let anyone hurt you again. You're safe now."

The redhead stood there for a few moments trying to decipher the adults words. But Olivia was taken aback when Diaz gave her a hug. "Thank you." she said, barely a whisper with her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Within a few mere milliseconds, the senior detective melted into the hug. The rest of the room watched the two and felt a feeling of hope in the pit of their stomachs. She was over the moon she gained Diaz' trust. A loud grumbling sound came over the pair.

The brunette pulled back a bit, but keep her left hand on Diaz' shoulder. "Honey, when was the last time you ate?" But she feared the answer.

"A few days ago." The 12 year old sighed slightly and frowned.

"How about you and me go get something to eat?"

Diaz' face lit up. "I'll take that as a yes." Olivia chuckled.

The two began to walk out the precinct. Olivia smiled when she felt a small hand grab hers. But when she looked down to Diaz, the girl looked away.

**Unknown Location; Trenton NJ,  
**

"Wake up." The blonde detective was awoken by a violent splash of water to the face, and some force yanking at her already sore arm. "Someone is here to see you."

Everything hurt. Her body felt like it would collapse with the smallest step. She didn't want to think about the pain between her legs either. Her eyes were still closed. It would take too much energy to open them. If she could, she would die right now. A violent slap to the face was met when she didn't comply with getting up. That's when she opened her eyes. It was dark. She couldn't make out a face.

But she did see other girls scattered around the dark basement, or at least that's where she thought she was. Their ages, race and size varied. The last thing Amanda remembered happening was two girls helping her into a car. But they didn't get in. She remembered seeing them walk back inside the large house. End of story.

The blonde almost fell back down to her knees once she stood. No matter how much pain it was, or how much she just wanted to give up, she managed to walk along with the unidentified person into a bright room with walls painted white and yellow.

Around 3 girls were sitting just about anywhere around the room. A man with piercing grey eyes and blonde hair sat in the front of the room. He folded his arms across the chest of his white v-neck and black blazer. He smiled at Amanda as she emerged into the room. The thought of what happened last night happening to her again made her shrink.

"You sure this what you want?" The unidentified man who had a tight grip on her arm asked. Amanda didn't try it look at him, her eyes were stuck on the man in front of her. He was acting so calm.

"Positive." The grey-eyed man smiled. "Exactly. Tell me your name, sweetheart."

Her blue eyes never left his face. "A-Amanda."

"Hm." He stood there as if judging her name. "You can call me Victor."

* * *

"You're one of my girls now. And I treat all my girls the same." Victor 'explained' as he began driving a large black SUV away from the house into the dark night. Amanda tried to look for any license plate on the truck, or even a street sign, but she turned up with nothing. She didn't recognize anything. She hoped the squad was still looking.

"For now though, we're going to get you a new name-and some better clothes." He motioned to her torn dress. "I'm not going to hurt you." The blonde male reached over and placed a gentle hand on her thigh, but Amanda flinched back.

Victor opened a compartment on the armrest of the car and pulled out a pill bottle. "This is pain meds. You should take them now and in a few days you'll felt a lot better." No response from Amanda. She wasn't stupid. Sure, she had been through hell but she was still a cop.

"I don't trust you." She mumbled. Mumbling was all she could do.

"I'll take one, but you have to trust me. I promise I won't hurt you."

* * *

"What did you get out of her?" Cragen asked in his office after the brunette returned with Diaz.

Olivia let out a sigh. "She was born in a small city in a country I have never heard of until today. She says her mother moved her and her sister's to Turkey 1 year before she was brought to the US. She also says she has no idea where her eldest sister, Parker is, or her mother, but she does has some details to finding Amanda and her older sister Vega."

"Okay, what country?" Nick quizzed.

"The city of Nakhchivan in Azerbaijan."

"I'm sorry, what?" Nick raised his eyebrows.

"My response exactly." Olivia sighed.

The all stood in silence for a few moments before Cragen spoke up. "Fin is out with TARU and CSU trying piece together what happened. Liv, call ACS and see if they have a place for Diaz to stay."

"No. Captain, I can take her home with me. She's trusting me and to send her to some place with people she's never meet isn't the best thing." Olivia jumped in.

"She does have a point." Amaro sighed.

"Alright. But don't slip up." Cragen warned.

Olivia smiled brightly. "I won't. Just let me call Alex."

**Sorry for the wait :) So if you're feeling like getting an education right now, go ahead in Google the country of Azerbaijan. It's a pretty awesome country. Also, was anyone else expecting the Victor thing? Haha. OMFG, Did you see the promo for next Wednesday's episode? My god...That inspired me to give Alex and Olivia some very good happiness in the end :)  
**

**Next Chapter(s): Amanda meets Victor's 'girls', Alex and Diaz meet for the first time.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Hidden Thoughts

"_Olivia, I have no problem with it." _Alex said through the phone.

"Are you sure? I know that-"Olivia began. She didn't want to pressure Alex into doing something she wasn't comfortable with.

"_Olivia Beverly Benson, I am absolutely okay with Diaz staying with us for a few days."_

The senior detective smiled brightly. "Did you really have to put my government name out there?"

"_Yes. Now, I have to go or else Liz is going to have my ass for breakfast."_

"Thanks, Lex. Love you."

"_Love you too."_

The brunette hung up her cellphone and moved towards Diaz, who was positioned comfortably at the chair beside Olivia's desk. The redhead picked at a rubber band around her wrist.

"Is that your husband?" Diaz asked motioning to a picture of her and Elliot smiling.

A huge lump formed in Olivia's throat, but somehow, she managed to clear her throat. "Um, no." She pulled her cellphone back out her pocket. On the home screen was a picture of her and Alex. "This is my girlfriend." She figured that would be the simplest way to explain.

"Oh. I didn't mean to offend you I just thought—"But Diaz lost her words. She had no problem with it at all but she didn't want to seem mean.

"It's okay. I understand." Olivia smiled at the girl before sitting at her desk. "How would you feel about coming and staying with me for the night?"

"Can I?"

"Only if you want to."

"I want to."

* * *

It had been too dark for her to find any clues about where the hell she was. But she knew she wasn't in New York. Her head throbbed too much to figure out how long they drove. Everything felt like a halcyon daze. _Halcyon_. She repeated to herself. It was a strange word but she loved how it sounded.

_What the hell? I'm being sold like jewelry and I'm thinking about a fucking word!_

She tried to make herself stay awake and focus on Victor's face so she could remember what he looked like in case she ever got out of this.

The black SVU pulled into the driveway of a large modern house. The blonde looked around to see any signs, anything. And once again, she turned up with nothing.

How Amanda got in the house? She couldn't remember. Her body was still sore. Her vision had stopped blurring.

The first thing she noticed was a girl with wet black hair resting nonchalantly on one of the two white sectional couches in the living room. Another girl, this time blonde with pink and blue streaks in her hair painted her toenails on the opposite couch.

A pillar was on both sides of the door. To Amanda's right, a kitchen with red and grey appliances stood unoccupied. To her left were a large dining table and a tall white plant vase.

"This is your new home." Victor whispered into her ear as he scoped the area out himself. The thought of her living her made her want to barf.

Well, at least she probably wouldn't have to go through what happened the previous night again. But she didn't get her hopes up.

"Valentina, Chanel." Victor called out throwing the car keys on one of the kitchen counters. Almost immediately, the two girls on the couch stood up. The blonde a bit faster than the raven.

Amanda stared the girl with black hair. She recognized her instantly. No matter how drunk—or drugged she was the previous night, she knew this was the girl that had helped her walk straight. But the young blonde was foreign to Amanda.

Amanda thought the blue eyed girl couldn't have been more than 15. The blonde however looked around 18.

"Hi, Victor." The blonde smiled. Amanda couldn't get over how calm and relaxed the two looked. Didn't they know they were in a lot of danger?

"Amanda, this is Chanel." Victor introduced motioning to the blonde. "And that is Valentina." Victor let out a relaxed sigh. "I hope you two can be good and show her around. Tell her the rules."

The dizziness in Amanda's brain reminded her to breathe. She wanted to break down and cry. She tried to think of anything good. The only thing that came to her mind was Fin. Fin. If just the mere thought of Fin was enough to hold her on for a few days, she thought she would be okay.

* * *

"Alex, are you home?" Olivia called out entering their apartment with Diaz. Earlier, Diaz had grabbed hold of Olivia's cold hand with her own warm one. The brunette loved it.

She had always wanted children of her own. Adoption had turned her down and her body was beginning to fail her. But with Diaz around, she felt like she did actually have children of her own. But what she did know was at some point, Diaz' mother was going to show up. Or, ACS would put her in a foster home.

"I'm in here!" Alex replied. Diaz jumped back and dropped Olivia's hand. The detective watched concerned as Diaz ran over and tried to hide behind her couch. The girl covered her ears with her hands and began shaking with her knees up to her chest.

"Diaz, Diaz. What's wrong?" Olivia rushed to the redhead's side instantly.

"Please! Please don't yell!" Diaz cried. By this point, a certain ADA had rushed in the room.

"Diaz, it's okay. We won't yell again." Olivia cooed. Diaz sat in the same position for a few more minutes as her breathing slowed.

"Okay…" Diaz said with tears streaming down her red flushed cheeks on her pale skin. Benson helped the 12 year old stand up. "You're Alex?" She asked looking to the tall blonde.

The ADA smiled. "Yes. Your accent, where are you from?"

"Turkey…" Diaz said softly.

"Well, Diaz, let's get you to sleep hm?" Olivia smiled. The redhead nodded.

"She's been through hell, Alex." The senior detective sighed heavily as she climbed into the bed were Alex was already sitting.

"Abusive parents?" The blonde questioned.

"More like being sold. She didn't mention her dad though."

"How did she even get to New York?"

"Buses, trains and walking."

* * *

**9:38 AM **

"What's your real name?" Amanda asked the blonde after Victor left the room. She had sobered up enough to actually try and figure out where she was. And she had also taken a few pain pills.

"My name is Chanel." The girl replied hatefully as she began shuffling through a large black armoire in one of the numerous bedrooms—this one belonged to Chanel. (If that was even her name.)

Chanel pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved pink silk top. "Put that on. I'm sure it's your size."

"Your name isn't Chanel. I'm a cop. If you just tell me where we are I can—"

"You can't do anything. I like my life here. So does Valentina and Sakura. You don't know what you're missing. You can't be bad. Bad girls get punished."

"Who is Sakura?" Amanda cocked her head to the side. Oh she was going to play along for now.

"Another girl. But she doesn't come downstairs too often." Chanel sighed. "You know, Victor he has money. I used to be like that. That's he named me Chanel, like Coco Chanel? He doesn't hurt us." She turned around and faced Amanda. "If I were you, I would just do what he says. He's really nice."

"What was your name?" Amanda was grateful she was getting somewhere with getting out of here.

"Cassidy Van Buren. I was shopping with my sister and my best friend when a Audi pulled up next to us. He asked us if we wanted to go a party. Of course, we said no. But he kept trying to make us come. My sister kept telling me to ignore him and we kept walking home. He stopped at a corner and blocked us from going across the street. That's when my friend, Meghan pulled out her phone and began calling 911. He got out, punched her the face, threw my sister into the wall and pulled me in the car. That was two years ago."

"Victor did that?"

"No, it was a different guy. My parents probably stopped looking. I wouldn't blame them, I don't want to leave." Chanel at this point had a few stray tears going down her face.

"Why are you talking to her?" A small voice asked.

* * *

**Ta-Da! So, what do you think will happen next? Will the team find Amanda in time? What happens with Diaz and Olivia? Who is Sakura? Is Victor really that nice?**


	7. Devil's Advocate

**Guest: Thanks :) Oh something good is soon to come *mischievous smile***

**Blossoming Words: That means the world to me :)**

* * *

"What do you want, Sakura?" Chanel scoffed. Amanda stood a bit speechless at the sight in front of her. The girl couldn't have been more than 11. No way. The thought of everything she had been through in the past few days happening to this innocent girl was unimaginable. She needed to get out of her, fast.

Sakura wore a pink hi waist gather skirt that stopped at the middle of her thigh and a silk white blouse. Something girls her age shouldn't be wearing. Amanda felt 20 times worse than what she felt two nights ago.

But instead of answering, the young Asian girl walked away shaking her head.

"You should get dressed. Victor likes us to be pretty." Chanel sighed before exiting the large bedroom, leaving Amanda too herself. But Chanel stopped in the doorway. "There's makeup in that drawer."

The junior detective sighed and sat down on the king sized bed. How the hell was she going to get out of this? The sizzling between her thighs had long since stopped, but she couldn't help but feel disgusted with herself. 'I'm an NYPD detective, how could I let this happen?' she thought.

"Come on, Amanda. You're going to get out of this." She thought out loud. These girls had obviously come down with Stockholm. Chanel's probably been here the longest. She was going to get out of this. She had too.

* * *

Olivia sat up in her and Alex's bed. She looked over to the electric blue numbers of her night side digital clock. 4:22 am. She wasn't going to get any more sleep. The brunette looked over to her left. Alex wasn't there, but the covers were pulled back.

She immediately went for her gun in her safe. After all the hell she's been through with Lewis, she wasn't taking any chances.

She walked into the hallway. So far everything seemed normal.

As she entered her living room, she lowered her gun and a smile appeared on her face.

"See, the M means marriage." Diaz said quietly drawing out the M line in Alex's palm. The two sat facing each other cross legged on the couch. Alex had her palms outward to the 12 year old. "And…this your heart line." She continued dragging her index finger smoothly across her palm.

"It's straight and parallel to head line, which means you handle emotions good." Diaz tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear.

"What does this one mean?" Alex quizzed, she was totally engrossed in everything Diaz had to say.

"That's your fate line. I forget what it means." The girl frowned slightly.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Olivia spoke up, making Alex and Diaz jump. And Olivia was worried she had scared Diaz.

"Um, my mom. S-She told us fairy tales and stories all the time about this stuff. It was really cool." The ginger girl replied releasing Alex's palm.

"Can you teach me?" The brunette smiled approaching Diaz.

"Sure." Diaz smiled back making room on the couch for Olivia.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

"Have you gotten anywhere?" Cragen asked entering his busy squad room. Phones rang, people bustled and perps got the occasional shake down from Fin.

Fin was losing himself. Amanda had been gone from almost 3 weeks and the only clue they had to where she is was somewhere between Philly and Trenton. Not exactly the best lead. They had CSU go over her whole entire block. The only thing they found was an empty syringe with traces of GHB in it and Amanda's car keys next to her truck.

They had also recovered her phone and SIM card in the middle of nowhere. Lead after lead they kept hitting dead ends.

"I got something!" Nick shouted gathering the attention of Olivia, Cragen and Fin. The three huddled around the table where Amaro was seated with a laptop.

"This is security footage from a high end label store about 4 blocks from where her cellphone was found 3 days ago." Nick pressed play on the footage.

A blonde woman, along with a blonde man paid for a bag of clothes and exited hand and hand. Nick switched to the door camera and paused to zoom in on the female's face. It was Amanda.

"B-But she's not fighting back or resisting what the hell?" Fin said slightly pissed, but relieved they were getting somewhere.

"The credit card charged at the time is listed to a…Winter Luchini." Nick typed away at the computer.

"Damn. That's a lot of jeans." Olivia commented on the price. "Never in my life have I bought so many clothes."

"Is there a driver's license listed under the name?" Cragen asked, ignoring Olivia.

"Um. Yeah. Winter Luchini. I'll pull it up now." Nick paused to search through the data base. "Here it is."

"Well that's Amanda's picture alright. And date of birth." Fin said.

"Can you identify him?" Cragen asked.

"No. This guy knows how to duck a camera."

Cragen let out a sigh. "Alright, Nick, keep looking at security footage. Fin, Liv, go to that store. Ask them if they remember Amanda."

* * *

**Lisa & Luther Clothing; Philadelphia, PA**

"Do you remember seeing thiswoman 3 days ago?" Fin asked the male clerk who had seen Amanda.

But Antonio continued to examine his nails as if Fin didn't exist.

That's it, he was getting pissed. "Listen here Fruit Loop!" He shouted slamming the photo he always kept of Amanda down on the counter. This seemed to get Antonio's attention.

"Yes!" Antonio sighed rolling his eyes. "I saw her with this blonde guy. He had scary eyes."

"Was she willing to go with him?" Fin asked.

"Um…Now that I think about, she looked scared. But they held hands, so I just thought they were married or something." Antonio shrugged.

"Can you come down to the precinct to work with a sketch artist?" Olivia asked.

"Sure…" He stood up from behind the counter.

* * *

"Okay, Philadelphia PD just faxed over the sketch." Nick pinned the black and white drawing on the board. "It could be our perp."

"Michelle, can you cross-reference this sketch in the NYPD and Pennsylvania database?" Cragen asked the technician, Michelle Ranson. She had been the lead technician on the case and continued to help non-stop.

"Sadly, I can't." Michelle answered with a frown.

Just then, Olivia and Fin reentered the precinct. "Liv, run this sketch by Diaz." Cragen handed the senior detective the sketched photo.

* * *

Olivia Benson knocked on the interrogation room where Diaz had been patiently waiting for a few minutes.

"Diaz, honey, do you recognize him?" The brunette asked handing Diaz the photo across the grey metal table.

"Yes."

"And where do you recognize him from?"

"That's Victor. He took my sister."

* * *

**Don't forget to a leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. So…Will the team get happiness in the end?I'm wondering if I should drag this out even after they find Amanda or I should stop it there? Or maybe I should just make a sequel? Idk. I need some opinions on that part :/  
**


	8. 1 Step Closer

**Tummer22: Thanks for the review :) I try to write 1,000 to 1,500 words per chapter. (Stop spoiling the fan fiction! xD) **

**To clear any confusion, Diaz has been staying with Alex and Olivia since she arrived in the station. **

**BastilleMarloesx: Of course that's going to come. And I plan on writing longer chapters as I go along considering how intense this is getting :)**

* * *

Olivia had a soft spot in her heart for Diaz. She had seen the damage done to this girl, physically and emotionally. She also knew that once you get to know her, she is a really sweet kid. The thought of adopting Diaz once all this was over had crossed her mind. But she knew that sooner or later, they would have to find Diaz' mother.

For some strange reason, Diaz had an incredible bond with Alex from the second the two met. Olivia thought it was strange at first.

"Did you find Vega?" Diaz asked.

"We're getting closer." The senior detective answered smiling slightly.

"Fin, we'll find her." Cragen reassured after watching the African-American man keep his head in his hands.

"If she's even still alive." Fin sighed.

"Stop thinking like that," Cragen began.

"I am searching Pennsylvania, New Jersey and New York PD databases for Victor Luchini and any blonde males with the last name Luchini that match your suspect, but it's going to take a while. It's pretty unbelievable. 2013 and they haven't found a way to make this any easier." Michelle explained typing away at her laptop.

Nick looked up at her and smirked. "A technician that hates technology?"

"Oh hush." She rolled her eyes playfully before continuing searching the database. Nick's mocha eyes lingered on her for a while before returning his attention to his own laptop.

* * *

She felt so humiliated. She felt dirty. She felt disgusting. Why hasn't anyone just killed her already? She knew what it was like to be a victim now. She knew the pain and that feeling of unclean—and to no one's surprise, she hated it.

Amanda just wanted all this to be over. When Victor had took her 'shopping' she thought about running, or telling the cashier or doing something. But then the thought of what could happen if it didn't work ran deeper in her mind, and she decided to keep quiet. Oh how she wishes she would've done something different. In her mind, it would've been better to die than go through any of that again.

_The door to the large bedroom had opened slowly, making Amanda jump from her seat on the floor. It was Victor._

_"Hi." He said, but he didn't get a response back. "You're going to have to talk to me sooner or later." He sing-songed. _

_The blonde male walked over to the bed in the middle of the room and took a seat. "Come here." She didn't comply. "I don't want to have to hurt you." Amanda stood for a while before walking over in front of him cautiously. _

_"See? How hard was that?" Victor gave both her wrists a light squeeze. "Are you going to say something?"_

_Amanda shook her head no. Her heart thumped in her ears and tears stung her eyes, which was normal for her by now. Victor stood back up and turned them around, his hands still on her small wrists. "Sit." He commanded, but in a soft tone._

_Amanda complied. He readjusted her body on the bed so she was lying on her back. She could feel him practically raping her with his eyes. She tried to close her eyes when she felt the bed dip slightly. He was on top of her now. A few tears streamed down her face slowly._

_"Shh." He cooed. He press a finger to his lips. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_She tried to make her body go numb as he began unzipping the jeans she was wearing and pull them off with ease off her slender frame. But it didn't work. She kept her eyes closed the whole time._

It had been so surreal to her the whole time. He had been gentle, which only made her felt even more horrible.

* * *

"And how do you say hello in Turkish?" Alex asked. She was quite fond of Diaz.

"Merhaba." Diaz giggled.

"Merhaba." Alex echoed. "I can pull that off."

The two sat in Alex's office. Diaz was cross-legged in one of the chairs in front of the ADA's desk.

"You said it wrong." Diaz giggled again. "Try saying salaam."

"Salaam?" Alex raised her eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"It means hello in Azerbaijani."

"You're a very interesting person you know that?" Alex smiled.

"Not really." The 12 year old shrugged and her eyes scanned the wall behind the blonde's desk. "I can't believe you have all those awards..."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Alex quizzed.

"A lot of things. But an author mostly."

* * *

Michelle Ranson put on a victory smile as the results from her search finally popped up. "And the results are in!" She announced.

"We got one hit...Victor Marcel Luchini. Blonde male...38. Born in Aversa, Italy. Immigrated here 8 years ago." Nick explained as Fin, Captain and Olivia pooled back around him and Michelle.

"Please tell me you have an address?" Fin asked.

"Be patient." Michelle said as continued searching. "Last known address in Trenton."

"Okay, Liv, Fin, go get a search warrant from Cabot, I don't want any of this thrown out in court." Cragen ordered.

Fin's heart pounded in his ears and his mind felt at ease. They were going to get Amanda back, he just knew it.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? Sorry for that cliffhanger xD**


	9. She's Okay

**Thanks so much for the reviews ;) Makes a fan girl smile. **

**Just a little fact, I loved all the ADA's because they had an extremely amazing background but my favorites would have to be Casey, Rafael, Alex and Kim. I love all the ADA's believe me, but if I had to choose one overall them all, it would be Casey. Then most likely Alex then Rafael then Kim Greyleck. Just thought ya should know.**

**I don't own anyone….Except for Diaz with her cute self :)**

* * *

Fin and Olivia entered Alexandra Cabot's office with hope in their eyes. Hope for Amanda, mostly.

Alex's head looked up at the door of her office. "Something tells me you have a lead?" She didn't exactly know Amanda personally, but she knew the rest of the squad, including Olivia cared a great deal for her. She put her favorite black ink pen down, expecting an answer. But not before making a notion with her fingers for them to keep quiet for a sleeping 12 year old on the brown leather couch in her office.

The senior detective nodded her head in understand along with Fin as they approached her desk.

"We need a search warrant for a house in Trenton." Olivia explained handing over the file with Victor's picture in rap sheet in side.

Alex accepted the file and mulled over it for a few moments. "This Victor, he's never had any prior convictions?"

"No," Olivia sighed. "But there had been 4 domestic calls to his house a few years back."

"What's his connection to Rollins?" Alexandra asked.

"He was on security camera footage with her; he matches the description of a sketch given by one of the clerks that saw him with Amanda. AND, Diaz identified him clearly." Benson clarified.

"Okay. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I'll have to rush it now to get it signed by tomorrow." Alex said standing up and checking her watch.

"I'll come with." Fin said.

"I'll stay here with her." Olivia added looking towards Diaz. Alex gave her one last look before heading out with Fin.

* * *

"Liz!" Alex practically shouted trying to catch up with the blonde judge. Almost immediately, Elizabeth turned around and smirked at the sight. One of the most respected and educated ADA's New York has ever known running in high heels to catch up with Elizabeth. Quite a hilarious sight if you ask her.

"Alex, Detective, to what do I own the pleasure?" Judge Donnelly asked with a smile.

"We need you to sign this search warrant. A detective's life is in danger." Fin explained quickly.

Liz took the file and read over. "Who has a pen?"

* * *

Olivia had a miniature panic attack when she noticed Diaz thrashing and screaming in her sleep. The 12 year old thrashed and screamed. Olivia immediately moved to Diaz' side and began shaking her arm slightly.

"It's okay, Diaz. You're safe." Olivia said trying to awake Diaz from her nightmare. Diaz sat up on the couch with her breathing heavy. Benson's heart broke when she noticed the fear in the child's blue eyes accompanied by tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Diaz didn't say anything she just kept staring off into space.

"You're safe, Diaz. I promise." Olivia cooed stroking the ginger girl's arm. She took a seat next Diaz on the leather couch. Diaz laid her head against the senior detective's shoulder. Olivia took that as a good sign and pulled Diaz closer to her in a motherly affection. And it made her heart smile.

* * *

"Where's Liv?" Cragen wanted to know as Alex and Fin entered the precinct with a signed search warrant.

"Um, she's with Diaz." Fin answered handing over the search warrant.

The older man's face turned somber. Cases with children always bothered him the most. "How is the kid?" He looked to Alex for the answer to that.

"She's getting better. I think therapy would help." Alex said.

Cragen nodded in agreement before turning the subject back to the case. "I want everyone geared up for this. A detective's life in on the line."

* * *

**Christmas Eve 10:56 am. Residence of Victor Luchini; Trenton NJ**

Fin couldn't help the pounding in his ears the anxiety in his heart as he exited the squad car with his bulletproof vest on and his service weapon on his hip. He was getting his partner back. He was getting her back. He was getting his Amanda back.

He knew the road to recovery wouldn't be easy. He knew it from the job that months of help would only get her halfway there. But the only thing that mattered to him right now was getting her back, period.

Fin and Nick looked towards Michelle. She stayed inside the squad car with a laptop open. What she was trying to do was detect any security system, bombs or basically anything abnormal along with 3 other TARU technicians. The blonde gave them a nod and everyone looked back towards the house.

It was a large house to them all. Which made their thoughts go dark to what _exactly _goes on inside. But Fin shook it off and walked towards the door and pulled out his weapon. One of the two SWAT officers in front of him prepared to burst down the door.

Everything was in slow motion after that. Nick's mocha eyes landed on a teenaged blonde girl lounging on a couch in front of him. She had a face full of emotion, terror, relief and confusion. But it wasn't Amanda.

Fin however continued up a flight of stairs with two other officers at his side. "NYPD, we have a search warrant!" He shouted out to no one in particular.

One of the officers entered a bedroom to his left, the other to his right. But Fin chose a different direction and entered what he supposed was the master bedroom because of it's large door. He pressed his ear to the door listening for any noise. When he turned up with silence, he burst open the door.

He would recognize that face anywhere. No matter what. That face he had looked at almost every day for 3 years. The face that made his own light up with a smile. The same face in which the practically signature Southern Drawl would exit and flood his ears like a symphony.

"Amanda." He said softly.

And that's when he knew she would be okay.

* * *

**Can I get a hallelujah? ;)**

**What did you think? Drop a review and let me know.  
**


	10. Serenity Report

A small grin appeared on the ADA's face when she saw Diaz run up to a tall raven girl with extreme delight on her face. The girl was confused at first, she was covered in an NYPD jacket and her blue eyed scattered around the room anxiously. But when she saw Diaz, her face automatically turned into a smile and she had tears in her eyes. The two girls embraced in a hug. Diaz was talking, but it wasn't English. Alex could only guess that the raven girl was Vega and the language was Turkish.

Inside the precinct stood Cragen, who was just happy to find his detective, Olivia, Nick, and Michelle along with a few uni's and SWAT officers.

* * *

"Where is Victor? I want to talk to Victor!" Chanel screamed at Olivia inside the interrogation room.

"Chanel, Victor is going to go to jail." Olivia tried to explain.

"No! He didn't do anything! You stupid people don't understand!" The blonde girl shouted, but her voice broke down and she started crying.

"Chanel, how old are you?" Olivia asked in a soft voice.

"17." Chanel answered in a shaky breath. "Please, I just want to go home."

* * *

"You don't have to talk, Amanda." Fin soothed. They had been sitting in the interrogation room connected to Cragen's office for almost 30 minutes without a word spoken. When Fin had entered that room, she didn't even recognize him at first. She still hadn't said anything. He wanted to reach out and touch her palm to let her know that he was here, but he thought better of it. They sat next to each other on a leather couch.

"Stop looking at me like that." Amanda's voice croaked. Her eyes stung with tears and she was a little dazed. "Stop looking at me like I'm broken."

"I know that you're not, Manda." Fin cooed. "It's over, okay?"

"I-I know." Her sea green eyes didn't make contact with his brown ones.

"Is there anything I can get for you or do?" Fin asked with her hand hovered over her arm, debating whether or not he should attempt that right now.

"Just please don't go anywhere. Please." Amanda turned and looked at him. Never had he seen her eyes so broken and colorless. It was a sight that broke his heart.

"I'm not going anywhere." He answered.

Amanda put her head on Fin's shoulder and he took that as a good sign so he pulled her body close to his and they embraced in a hug. The tears came out slow and silent in her eyes. He was just grateful to have her back.

* * *

"What about that girl?" Michelle asked nodding her head to Sakura, who was sitting quietly taking in her surroundings; she looked worried but happy at the same time.

"We aren't too sure she even speaks English. She hasn't said a word since she got her." Nick answered sighing.

"Let me try something." Michelle said moving towards the young Asian girl. Captain was about to stop her, but stopped.

The two men along with Alex watched as Michelle began talking to Sakura. The blonde pulled out her cell phone and seemed to be communicating with her in some type of way. After about 10 minutes, the technician returned to the group.

"She's 10 years old, from Taiwan and she can speak English." Michelle said pocketing her iPhone.

"How the hell did you get that?" Alex asked confused.

"I have my ways." Michelle shrugged.

* * *

**1 Week Later; Family Court**

"Where are the parents?" Judge Cornish asked Olivia and Alex as she looked over the case files for Vega and Diaz.

Olivia stood up. "Their father is unidentified and most likely not in the US."

"Hm." The judge looked towards Diaz and Vega who sat side by side with Alex and Olivia. "Given that both of you are members of the NYPD, I hereby grant that Diaz Nadia Vazirov and Vega Cassandra Vazirov be placed in temporary custody of Detective Benson and ADA Cabot." Cornish banged his gravel and sent a smile to the couple.

"Thank you, your honor." Alex said smiling also. The blonde looked down at Diaz, who looked like she was about to explode with happiness. The judge exited the court room; leaving the four to themselves.

The ginger girl wrapped her arms around Alex. "Thank you, so much."

The ADA smirked and kissed the top of Diaz' head. Vega was smiling too. Granted that Diaz explained the whole situation to her by translating for Olivia and Alex.

* * *

**1-6****th**** Precinct**

"So, Chanel's real name is Cassidy Van Buren. She's from LA. We've contacted LAPD, her parents and her siblings never stopped looking for her. Their on their way now." Nick explained to Captain Cragen, who was listening intently.

"What about Sakura?" Cragen asked.

"Sakura Tsai, she's being deported back to Taiwan by ICE as we speak." Nick said a little sadder.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. But my own unit seems to need me." Michelle smirked slightly as she began heading towards the elevator. Cragen bid her goodbye and thanks for her help on the case.

Nick waited into she got a fair distance away before chasing after the blonde. "Michelle." He tapped her shoulder, causing her to spin around almost instantly.

"What's up, Nick?" She quizzed, scanning him over with her green eyes.

"I was wondering, maybe you'd like to catch a coffee with me sometime?" Nick replied stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"I'd be glad to." She smiled.

* * *

**Apartment of Odafin Tutuola**

"Victor made a deal with Alex. He gives up where he took the other girls from and he doesn't get a needle. The feds took it over yesterday." Odafin Tutuola sighed taking a seat down on his couch next to Amanda.

"I'd think it'll save the department some law suits anyway after the way you acted in there." She chuckled slightly but did no such thing to make eye contact.

"Hey," He said facing her. "You okay?" It seemed like a stupid question to ask in his mind, but he did any way.

"Do you want an honest answer or a load of BS?" She asked.

"Let's here both."

"I want to be okay. But I know I never will. The load of BS is; I'm getting better."

"I'd still care either way."

* * *

**I tried to give everyone a sort of happy ending :/ Whatcha think? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. I plan on posting a sequel showing Alex and Olivia's life with Diaz and Vega, Amanda's recovery and trial(With of course Fin) and some Nick drama. Also, you WILL find out what Olivia called Amanda for in the first place. I swear you will *insert fangirl mischievous smile* Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, favorites everything :) This story was so fun.  
**


End file.
